My new school
by KieryXsoul
Summary: My life just fell apart! I have to transfer to a new school. Where I don't know anybody at all! At least I will have my friends Okashi and Akemi. Well I hope you like it my first story please read!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ouran high school host club and I hope you like my story! My 1st story please review and like!

Okay today I start school and honestly I don't think it'll be pretty. My mom drove me to school and when I got there let me tell you, I didn't get the nicest looks but I had to make the best of this. I didn't see any of my friends yet and I was really hoping they'd get here before the bell-oh GREAT the bell rang now what am I supposed to do?! I better get to class before I'm late. I can't be late on my first day at a new school. Ugh! This school is so big! How am I gonna get to class in time. Then my thoughts got interrupted by a ringing sound. Oh my god the bell I'm late! Great! "Excuse me, do you need help?" A boy said from behind me and I turned toward his voice. "Who are you?" I said to the...little boy, he looked like he could still be in middle school. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey. Who are you?" He said. Hey, he's kinda cute wait what no I can't like him. "Uhh I'm Kimyona, do you know where room 63 is?" I said getting off track by his cuteness. "Why yes I do, but do you wanna hang out with me for a while?" He asked. Confusion crossed my face and as stupid as I was, I nodded yes. Honey grabbed my hand and took me down the hall to a room. The sign said 'music room 3'. Honey put his hand on the door and turned the knob. He walked in but then a white light blinded me half way and rose petals flew out of the door way. Oh dear...


	2. Chapter 2

Honey pulled me in the room and when I got my vision back I saw 6 boys. They were all staring at me and a tall blonde boy said "welcome to the host club, I am Tamaki. This is haruhi,Hikaru,kaoru, Mori-senpai, and kyoya! Would you like to come with me?" Tamaki grabbed me hand and kissed it. I looked at Honey and hurt crossed his face. I pulled my hand away from tamaki and he looked confused" what I wrong beautiful?" I looked back at Honey and I think tamaki understood why I pulled away. "Oh so you like someone don't you?" I turned my attention towards tamaki. I blushed and he winked at me Ugh boys are so weird. I started to back up towards the door but then I bumped into something. Kaoru and Hikaru were standing in my way "can I go?" I asked them in a firm voice not trying to rush. "Why do you want to leave?" They said at the same time, how did they do that? "I wanted to go because well I don't know" they ddnt seem pleased with my answer. I had to leave, my stomach had butterflies and I blush way to much around Honey, it was way to obvious that I liked him. I Hoyt out my phone and texted my friends to come land get me and like 1 minute later they busted through the door. Okashi busted through and her turquoise hair bounced as she threw open the door. Akemi came in after and her silver hair waved when she ran in. This is going to be good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my chapters have been so short I'm gonna make the next couple of chapters longer. I would also like to give a shout-out to SoulEaterd17 for being my first follower! Thank you so much and I hope you like the next chapter. And again I do not own ouran highschool host club. **

****As my friends ran in busting down both doors, all the boys mouths were dropped and that made me chuckle. Akemi was about to punch Haruhi in the face before I stopped her. Okashi on the hand was being charmed by tamaki. Oh god,stupid lovers, Akemi kept trying to tackle, hit and kick all the boys butts. She finally calmed down when she nearly punched me in the face! All the boys charmed them like in an instant and all I was doing seas standing in the goddamn corner! Then honey went up to me and gave me piece of cake and that made me happy! Then Tamaki and okashi left the room into the hall...oh dear. I slowly walked over to the door not trying to draw any attention to myself and I peeked threw a crack I made in the door. What I saw was Tamaki and okashi holding hands! Well this escalated quickly, I wonder I'm their dating... Hopefully not. But I'd be happy for them even though I just met Tamaki. I turned back to the room and everything looked pretty good so I went to eat cake with Honey.

Okashi's POV

i was walking down the hall with Tamaki and we were holding hands. When I held his hand I felt electricity go threw all my veins to my heart. It felt like I was me any to be with him. "Hey Tamaki?" I said shakily, I liked saying his name. "yes?" Yay he answered me! Okay I need to keep it cool. "Are you dating anyone?" I had to ask him! "umm no do you, we'll a boyfriend?" He asked me but he seemed nervous to ask me. " no I don't" when I said that he looked relieved. When I noticed where we were I was so happy. Tamaki brought us to the schools garden. Omg it's so beautiful here. Tamaki walked me over to a bench that was surrounded by red roses."okashi can I ask you something?" Wait is he gonna ask me out, I wonder? "Ya what is it Tamaki?" I tried to be as calm as possible. " you are the most beautiful girl I have met out of this year and I never felt this way about anyone before, my whole world turned right around when you and your friend tried to kill me but at least I got to have the chance to meet you. Umm okashi will you go out with me?" When he finished his sentence I gasped. what should I say...


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL AND MY LIFE BUT HERE IT GOES!  
"Tamaki I...I..." I couldn't finish my sentence my heart was beating out of my chest! I had to make a decision and I wanted this to happen but it happened so fast. "It's okay if u don't want to I just..."he trailed off and left me with that. "Yes tamaki" I mumbled hoping he heard me. "What did you say?" He looked up at me and I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "I said yes" my voice cracked and I blushed. Tamaki got up and held out his hand. "Lets go somewhere!" He looked so happy and that made me happy inside too. "Can I go get my jacket from the Host club room?" I said as I grabbed his hand. "Yes you can my love!" Tamaki was do sweet. We started to walk to the music room and tamaki opened the door for me. I started to walk towards the dressing room to go get my jacket, but then Akemi and Kimyona walked up to me. Uh oh..."so you and tamaki huh?" Akemi said as I approached them. "Y-yes" I looked down in embarrassment and my cheeks got as red as a tomato. "Wait how did you guys know about that?!" I demanded to know! Then Kimyona and Akemi looked back at the twins kaoru and Hikaru and they snickered as they walked away. "We'll looks like I can't trust anyone now! Just kidding but isn't this great!?"  
They both looked at me puzzled and Kimyona slowly spoke "uh sure I guess but your going to have to deal with all those girls that are in "love" with Tamaki you do know that right?" I just nodded and walked away I never thought what I would have to deal with about Tamaki and all those other girls. But it's gonna be okay...I hope. "Did you find your jacket?" I jumped at the voice of Tamaki and I shook my head. Then I heard a few other voices behind the certain and of course it was Tamaki's "fans". I looked back at him worried and I think he new what I was worried about. "Don't worry they won't interfere with anything about us" as he said that he walked over to me and grabbed my hands. Then he leaned in to kiss me,but then a girl walked in and saw us kiss! The girl ran up to us and pushed Tamaki away from me. I clutched my hand in a fist and was about to punch her when Tamaki pushed her to the ground and said "stay away from my girlfriend!" Anger with in his eyes the girl started to cry and she ran out of the host club. Then the inner calm came on..."Tamaki please come to the office AT ONCE!"...oh no

HRY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SORRY FOR IT BEING OUT OF CHARACTER :/ WELL THERE YOU GO!


End file.
